1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a magnetic cooling apparatus using a magnetocaloric effect of magnetocaloric materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic cooling apparatus is configured to use a feature of magnetocaloric materials, which generates heat when a magnetic field is applied, and absorbs heat when the magnetic field is removed. In addition, the magnetic cooling apparatus may replace conventional cooling apparatuses which use an air compression cycle.
Generally, a magnetic cooling apparatus includes a magnetic regenerator including magnetocaloric materials, a magnet applying a magnetic field to or removing a magnetic field from the magnetic regenerator, and a heat exchanger in which heat transfer fluid passed through the magnetic regenerator absorbs heat from the outside or emits heat to the outside.
In a process in which a magnetic field is applied to or removed from a magnetic regenerator, and a process of heat transfer fluid moving back and forth according to motion of a magnetic field being applied to or removed from a magnetic regenerator, a hot side and a cold side having a relatively lower temperature than that of the hot side are formed respectively at both ends of the magnetic regenerator.
A temperature difference between the hot side and the cold side is directly proportional to a cooling capacity of the magnetic cooling apparatus, so an arrangement of the magnetic regenerator capable of maximizing the temperature difference between the hot side and the cold side is required.